Drácula
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Se pudesse descrevê-lo, ele seria o Drácula em pessoa. Tão perfeito, tão sedutor, tão mortal. x UCHIHA SASUKE/SAI. 30cookies, set: Verão, Tema 2: Halloween. Presente para yeahrebecca x


**Sumário:** Se pudesse descrevê-lo, ele seria o Drácula em pessoa. Tão perfeito, tão sedutor, tão mortal.

**Naruto me pertence, mas ainda não colocaram meu nome na capa do mangá.**

**Essa fanfic ainda não foi betada, mas já está nas mãos da minha amante, Larry :3 Logo, logo ela estará certinha e perfeitinha. Por enquanto, ignorem os erros u.u'**

* * *

**Drácula**

* * *

_30cookies_

_&_

_Presente para yeahrebecca_

_Set: Verão_

_Tema 02: Halloween_

* * *

- Desculpe, o que o senhor quer? – Sai perguntou, enquanto encarava o homem de cabelos e olhos negros à sua frente.

- Eu quero que faça um quadro de minha mulher e filho, para este Halloween.

- Ah sim. – ele sibilou, encarando o chão – E quando eles virão para que eu possa desenha-los?

- Eles não virão. – o homem disse, frio.

Um silêncio pesado se alastrou.

- Desculpe, mas como quer que eu faça o quadro, então?

- Por uma fotografia que eu irei lhe trazer.

- Posso saber o motivo para querer um quadro assim?

O outro homem não se abalou e nem se ofendeu.

- Eles estão viajando. Eu quero fazer uma surpresa para eles, quando voltarem, bem no dia do Halloween.

- Ah, eu entendo. – e sorriu – Mas creio que não conseguirei fazer uma boa tela.

- E por que não? – o homem perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Porque eu duvido muito que eu consiga pintar algo que tenha sentimentos, sem as pessoas reais aqui.

- Não? Por favor, eu e minha família fomos em sua última exposição e, por incrível que pareça, eu e meu filho gostamos de suas obras. – e ficou em silêncio por um tempo – E olhe que é difícil isso ocorrer.

- Ah. – e sorriu, um pouco constrangido – Eu entendo.

Outro silêncio pesado se apoderou de ambos.

- Ok. Traga a fotografia amanhã e verei o que posso fazer. – e sorriu.

**X**

- São estes dois? – Sai perguntou, encarando a fotografia de uma mulher de cabelos rosas longos e olhos esmeraldas, abraçando uma criança de cabelos pretos e olhos negros, levemente esverdeados.

- Sim. – o homem se limitou a responder.

- Eu posso tentar, senhor...

- Uchiha Sasuke. Não havia me apresentado.

Uchiha. Uma família de prestígio nos ramos de tecnologia.

- Como eu disse, eu posso tentar, mas sinceramente não sei se vou conseguir, nunca desenhei ou pintei desse jeito.

- Então eu espero que consiga. – e se encaminhou para a porta – Virei aqui para ver seu progresso.

**X**

Era normal vê-lo entrando e saindo de seu ateliê. Indo e voltando todos os dias, encarando Sai fazer os esboços e se frustrando. Após uma semana, o moreno estava tão acostumado com a presença do Uchiha que ele acabava deixando de lado os esboços mal-feitos para conversar com Sasuke.

- Uchiha-san não gosta de arte? – perguntou, rindo, enquanto encarava o rosto levemente desnorteado pela seqüência de nomes difíceis que falara.

- Não, eu não sou muito chegado.

- Entendo.

- E você? Por que decidiu ser um artista?

- Bom... – então Sai encarou o teto, sorrindo ao se lembrar – Quando eu tinha doze anos fui numa excursão com a escola, sobre alguns trabalhos de Rembrant. Ele me fascinou não só com seus traços, mas também com sua história.

Encarou o Uchiha, que estava ainda mais confuso. Riu.

- Desculpe, você não conseguiu entender nada, não?

- Você é um dos poucos que consegue me fazer "boiar".

Riu de novo.

**X**

Conversava sobre tantas coisas com o moreno que nem notou o tempo passar. Já estava chegando o Halloween, pouco mais de um mês.

- Gostaria que você pudesse se apressar um pouco mais, Sai. – o Uchiha murmurou, sério – Eu não posso pedir para outra pessoa mais.

- Sim, desculpe por tudo, Sasuke-san. Eu irei fazer sim seu quadro, de uma vez por todas.

E então o empresário sorriu, coisa que ele não fazia com o moreno.

- Obrigado.

**X**

Papéis jogados no chão, pedaços de lápis quebrados por todo o lugar. Plásticos espalhados e sabe-se lá mais o quê. Era assim que estava o quarto do artista. Sai desistira de um esboço. Encarava, fazia quase duas horas, a tela em branco, enquanto girava o pedaço de carvão por entre os dedos e batia o pé, cada vez mais rápido, contra o assoalho.

Fechava os olhos, tentando encontrar uma inspiração. Qualquer coisa. Mas apenas via um rosto. Um sorriso. Um par de olhos. Um tipo de corte de cabelo. E um nome.

E então a inspiração veio.

**X**

Halloween. Faria algo especial para este dia. Algo que ele não costumava fazer. Faria os dois fantasiados. Não só um, mas os dois. Não só o garoto, mas a mãe também.

Pegou o carvão e o passou no tecido. E então mais uma vez. E mais uma. E outra, até que o rosto da criança estivesse completamente feito. Suas mãos estavam negras. E ele estava sério.

**X**

Ele seria um vampiro. O filho do Drácula, para ser mais exato. Porque ele teria o encantamento para seduzir qualquer um. Sim, qualquer um.

_Como seu pai._

_Sim, exatamente como seu pai._

**X**

E então ele parou, quando todos os traços se autodefiniram. Encarou a fotografia e observou a mulher de olhos esmeraldas e cabelos róseos.

Sorriu.

E então começou a desenha-la.

**X**

Ela seria uma bruxa. Com seu chapéu pontudo e sensualidade capaz de seduzir o Drácula. Por quê? Porque ela o conseguiu. Conseguiu Uchiha Sasuke e não tinha nenhum atrativo. Nunca a viu na vida, mas ela era sem-graça. Tão sem-graça, se comparada com o próprio Sai...

Fez um último risco e ela estava pronta. Uma verdadeira bruxa. E ele, ofegante, apenas passou a mão no rosto, sujando-o de preto. Fechou os olhos, numa expressão de dor.

Não, aquilo não estava acontecendo.

**X**

O moreno tocou a campainha, irritado. Assim que Sai abriu a porta, ele explodiu.

- O que aconteceu?! – Sasuke gritou, bravo – Está quase acabando seu prazo e...

Perdeu a fala ao observar o rosto de Sai com olheiras.

- Eu estava me concentrando no seu quadro, não podia perder tempo ali.

- Você terminou?! – ele ficou completamente surpreso.

- Falta apenas a cor dos olhos.

O Uchiha ficou em silêncio.

- Quer ver?

**X**

O Uchiha não sabia com o que ficava mais pasmo. Com a beleza do quadro ou com o estado do quarto de Sai. Tudo, tudo bagunçado, desordenado e totalmente fora do controle, como a aparência do artista.

- Ficou... Muito bom, Sai.

- Obrigado. Eu tentei fazer algo realmente especial para... – e encarou o chão –...Você.

Porém, ele não ouviu. Estava completamente vidrado naquele quadro, de sua mulher e filho, com os olhos opacos, como se eles não existissem.

- Você realmente é um exímio artista... – sussurrou, querendo tocar naquela imagem que parecia tão palpável – Captou a essência deles com precisão.

- Obrigado, mas eu ainda preciso terminar os olhos de ambos, para que esteja totalmente terminado. – e deu um sorriso falso.

O empresário o fitou, sério.

- Então não iremos nos ver mais.

- Não precisaremos. – o outro corrigiu.

- Você vai faze-lo agora?

- Sim... – a voz de Sai saiu tremida, nervosa – Poderia me deixar sozinho?

O outro se aproximou, ainda mais sério.

- E eu te desconcentro?

Sai não respondeu, até que se sentiu jogado contra a parede. Como Sasuke chegara ali tão rápido?

- Responda-me!

- O que você fez comigo? – Sai perguntou, a voz trêmula – É antiético um profissional se... – e então se calou, gemendo suavemente. Obviamente o Uchiha entendeu.

- Conclua o quadro, Sai.

O sussurro ameaçador revelou que aquilo não era um pedido. O pintor estremeceu, porém acatou.

**X**

Sentiu os olhos negros focados em si, sérios. A cada pincelada de verde esmeralda que dava na bruxa representava um destino diferente para Sai, um pensamento, uma escolha para o pintor. E então os orbes da mulher se tornaram misteriosos, como realmente deviam ser.

E então seus olhos pousaram na fotografia que Sasuke lhe entregara. Sai sentiu uma pontada de inveja, ao encarar o sorriso alegre da mulher. Ele era tão mais atraente que ela! O que o Uchiha viu nela?

Pegou outro pincel. Fez uma mistura de verde e preto e um esverdeado escuro, mas escuro mesmo, saiu. Outras pinceladas se iniciaram, de novo.

Cada toque do pincel na tela era a raiva, a dor, o ciúme e a inveja do pintor. Traços fortes, velozes e cheios de fúria eram dados no pequeno vampiro. Sem, era só aquilo que importava num ser das trevas: sentimentos negros. E Sai tinha tantos...

**X**

Ofegante, encarava a tela terminada. Um quadro de Halloween para uma bruxa malvada e o filho do Drácula. Suspirou, só faltava assinar e então estaria livre, sim, finalmente livre.

O pincel fino tremia em sua mão, com a tinta negra brilhando de leve, como os olhos do outro deveriam estar naquele exato instante. Um movimento em seu pulso se fez, sem hesitar. E então o quadro estava pronto, mesmo que o instrumento com o que restava da tinta preta ainda não tivesse sido totalmente abaixado, revelando a tremedeira de seu dono.

Porém, foi com a mão gelada do outro em seu pulso – fazendo com que ele derrubasse o pincel – que Sai notou o quão próximo o outro estava. O Uchiha nada disse, apenas juntou os lábios de ambos num beijo frio, que obviamente foi aprofundado pelo pintor.

O pincel na mão de Sai caiu no chão, seguido dos corpos de ambos os homens.

**X**

- Minha nossa, que lindo! – Sakura disse, no Halloween – Os traços são realmente de Sai!

- Que bom que gostou. E o que achou, filho?

- Ficou _muito_ legal! Eu adorei, obrigada pai! – e o abraçou, recebendo um sorriso do Uchiha.

Um sorriso normal, como se nada, nada tivesse acontecido. Como se o que ocorrera com o pintor não fosse nada, nada demais.

Ao menos para ele.

**X**

**-UM ANO DEPOIS-**

O local estava simplesmente lotado. Cheio de repórteres, críticos e apreciadores da arte que encaravam com inveja e graça as pinturas de Sai, que ficou quase um ano afastado e voltara no Halloween com uma super exposição de arte gótica e em comemoração à data do dia 31 de outubro.

Uma bruxa de cabelos róseos, um samurai parecido com um tubarão, uma raposa loira e de olhos azuis. Uma fantasma loira, uma família de olhos brancos e pele clara, dois demônios verdes. Um masoquista apaixonado por um deus inexistente, um homem feitos de fios e um de água, uma mulher feita de papel e um canibal verde com dupla personalidade.

Aquilo sim era _frisón_.

Mas a que mais chamava atenção era a que tinha uma entrevista coletiva especial, para explica-la.

- Sai, poderia nos dizer os motivos para que esse seu quadro ganhe maior destaque que os outros e ainda seja o único que tenha uma moldura totalmente negra?

- Porque é o _Drácula_. Essa lenda é como o rei de todos os seres mitológicos, míticos que existem neste mundo.

- E por que ele é assim?

- O Drácula – e engoliu, seco – desta pintura é uma representação mais moderna do mito verdadeiro. Os cabelos num corte mais original – porque o Drácula sempre deve se manter de acordo com a época em que está, para atrair com maior facilidade suas vítimas – assim como suas roupas, contrastando com a pele pálida e a sensualidade do passado.

- E como ela seria?

- Uma sensualidade misturada com a sua libido e seu mistério imortal. – e fechou os olhos, ouvindo os lápis baterem nas folhas antes em branco das cadernetas que levavam – Mais alguma pergunta?

- E os olhos?

Sai respirou fundo. Sabia que aquela pergunta viria, de um jeito ou de outro.

- Os olhos... – e parou, para lembrar-se de várias lembranças não muito alegres, mas bastante eróticas – Os olhos são uma mistura. Uma mistura de sua imortalidade e sede de sangue – ambos sendo representados pelo vermelho, óbvio – e o que resta da imortalidade dele, algo diminuto, quase inexistente, que seriam os riscos pretos. E é assim que ele consegue suas vítimas, como a dama de cabelos curtos, caída ali no chão. Mais alguma pergunta?

Não houve resposta, então ele se retirou, após agradecer e desejar uma próxima entrevista coletiva. Mas o que ninguém notou – ou não perguntou – era o simples fato de que a vítima no quadro era realmente parecidíssima com Sai...

**X**

O cheiro de suor se desprendia de seu corpo e do homem acima de si, espalhando-se por todo o quarto – mesmo que Sai sentisse que ele se impregnaria por todo o apartamento ou por todo o prédio.

Os toques sensuais e frios causavam choques térmicos na pele do pintor, que gemia e suspirava a cada nova marca roxa ou rubra que recebia do empresário que o violava com gosto.

Os beijos violentos, que arrancavam sangue, eram dados nos momentos de maior dor e angústia de Sai, como se Sasuke precisasse da dor do outro para continuar. E quando necessitava de ar, acabava respirando aquele cheiro de suor misturado com algo mais. Algo mais que o pintor tinha certeza de que não sairia mais dali – e nem de sua pele, talvez.

Mas nada daquilo doía tanto assim quando Sai encarava os olhos do Uchiha. Olhos que deveriam ser pretos, como os cabelos do mesmo. Orbes que, a cada nova estocada violenta e inibida de sentimentos, parecia ganhar uma nova coloração.

_Vermelhos_.

Rubros como o sangue que saía em filetes da boca de Sai. Escarlates como a luxúria que Sasuke parecia ter, e muito. Vermelhos como a intensidade da libido que emanava do corpo do empresário.

Rubros. Escarlates. Vermelhos.

_Vermelhos com vários riscos pretos._

* * *

Beleza, algumas pessoas devem estar querendo me matar, porque eu tô demorando pra postar algumas fanfics, mas eu tive que postar essa fanfic. Eu realmente comecei a gostar do que estou escrevendo e estou me sentindo bem por isso 8D Logo, logo eu poderei publicar fanfics hiper-atrasadas n.n Ou eu espero.

Essa fanfic demorou umas duas semanas, mas até que ficou muito boa 8DD Como puderam notar, eu me dou bem, escrevendo ao lado de obras de arte e essas coisas. O Sai realmente é perfeito pra mim :3

Acho que ele ficou meio OOC, mas eu penso nele assim, por culpa das várias fanfics que eu já li dele. xD

Eu realmente espero que a Becca-sama aprecie esta fanfic. Não é tão perfeita quanto as dela, mas até que ficou boa :)

**Reviews?**


End file.
